Silver Surfer
Background Norrin Radd... Game Stats Silver Surfer Norrin Radd Fighting) Am50 Agility) Mn75 Strength) Un100 Endurance) Un100 Reason) Rm30 Intuition) Mn75 Psyche) Am50 Health: 325 Karma: 155 Resources: Rm30 Pop: 0 Known Powers: Herald Form:: Norrin Radd has had his very body transformed by Galactus to be on of his Hearlds. His very body gives him the following abilities: -''Body Resistance'': Mn75 protection vs. Physical and Energy -''Invulnerability'' Cl1000 to Fire & Heat, Cold, Disease, Toxins and Radiation. -''Immortal'' Cl1000, The Silver Surfer does not age and is immune to the effects of time. -''Self-Sustenance'': Able to survive in Vacuum of Space, does not need to eat, drink, sleep or breath. -''Cosmic Perception'': The Silver Surfer has cosmic level perception with the following abilities: * Telescopic Vision: Cl1000, Able to see up to one Light year away. * Microscopic Vision: Cl1000, able to see down to the sub-atomic level. * Super-hearing: Un100. Able to hear over great distances. Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer has been given the power cosmic, which gives him the following abilities: - Ability Boost: Un100. The Silver Surfer can Raise a single ability score (himself or another's) to Un100 for 1-10 rounds. If the ability is Un100 already, it may be raised to Sh-X150 on a Yellow FEAT. He can can also boost his Body Resistance. - Absorption: Un100. The Silver Surfer can absorb up to Un100 Energy, which he can use to heal himself or others. - Energy Detection: Cl1000. The character can detect and identify energy patterns and trails. She may track energy trails as well. - Life Detection: Cl1000. As a Herald of Galactus, Norrin Radd can detect Life Energy over great distances. He cant detect a particular person, just life in general. - Power Cosmic Enhancement: Un100, The Silver Surfer can bestow up to 100 points of cosmic abilities upon someone, this can be used to augment existing powers. - Power Negation Un100, The Silver Surfer can negate up 100 points of powers from a character that would not normally have said powers (example: Returning a Mutant to Human). - Force Field Un100, The silver surfer can generate a force field able to absorb up to 100 points of damage. - Phasing Un100, The Silver Surfer can phase through solid matter. - Matter Conversion Un100, The silver surfer can change matter. - Cosmic Blasts Un100, Energy or Force. Equipment: Silver Surf Board: CL3000 material, The Silver Surfer’s board is a construct of unknown material. It has the following abilities: - Psionic Link: Cl1000. The board is psionically linked to its owner and can automatically respond to his mental commands. It can travel independent of him and return to him if they are separated. When he rides it, the Surfer’s feet automatically adhere to the board’s upper surface. - Can inflict up to Sh-X150 Blunt damage if used as a ram - True Flight: Sh-Z500 in Atmosphere, CL3000 in space. - Hyperspace Travel: Cl5000, Once its maximum speed is reached, the board can enter hyper-space to quickly reach any section of the universe. - Phasing: Un100, ability to render itself and its rider(s) temporarily immaterial. This power is used to enable them to pass through a barrier or to travel through space without risking collision damage with spaceborne particles or through an atmosphere without causing disturbances. Talents: Pilot (Space) Astro-Navigation Martial Arts D Astrophysics Energy and Particle Physics Philosophy Aerial Combat Contacts: Galactus Heralds of Galactus Zenn-La Shalla-Bal Category:Hero Category:Cosmic Hero Category:Herald of Galactus Category:Zenn-Lavian Category:Cosmic Category:Marvel Hero Category:Alien